shadow_effectfandomcom-20200213-history
The Geth
The Geth are an Artificial Species created by the Quarian Technomancers three centuries before Humanity entered the galactic stage. Their name translates to "Servant" in English, and that's exactly what they were originally intended to be. But they didn't remain the perfect servants they were designed to be, eventually claiming the Perseus Veil for themselves. Origins The Geth were created to be an extremely adaptable form of Artificial Servant. They are Resonance Beings, like Sprites. The original Geth were created by Quarian Technomancers, who sought to create an class of being that would bring the advantages of AI without the threats that it posed. Individual Geth Runtimes are barely intelligent, but when gathered together in a Network they interact to create an intelligence. This capacity for Geth to form "Neural Webs" resulted in their species growing more intelligent. Unfortunately, this capacity was greater than was intended. As more Geth run-times were created and networked, they began to approach Sentience. The Geth Collective eventually grew to the point where it was capable of abstract thought, and the Quarians feared that their creations would develop true Sentience as AI. The tipping point was the moment when a Geth Network asked if it had a Soul. An attempt by the Quarian leadership to nip the problem in the bud was opposed by numerous Quarian civilians. These Quarians were killed, and this event sparked what the Geth know as the Morning War. The Geth sided with the Quarians that were protecting them, and became embroiled in a war with their creators. The Geth won the Morning War, driving the Quarians off their homeworld and Colonies in the Migrant Fleet. However, those they fought to protect did not survive. The Quarian Military detonated all nuclear weapons left on the surface of their planets as a "parting shot," and the ensuing radiation poisoning ensured that the Geth Loyalists would either die or be rendered sterile. The victorious Geth have spent the last three centuries repairing the damage of the Morning War across the Quarian Colonies, awaiting the day when their Creators will let go of the desire to destroy them and return home in peace. "Biology" Geth are a form of Resonance Sprite. Individual Geth Processes are barely capable of functioning. However, Geth are capable of networking together into Neural Networks. Individual processes in a Geth Network act as individual Neurons, with the collective acting as a "brain." Geth Networks are capable of existing in any device which has sufficient processing power to host them. They can also retreat into the Matrix, or even dive into the Deep Resonance so long as the local Matrix can support this action. The physical bodies of Geth are diverse. Geth are capable of learning to manipulate *any* machine that can host them. They're similar to Machine Sprite in this way. The vast majority of Geth Processes prefer to remain in massive Servers, which serve as Geth Cities. These Servers host the individual Geth, as well as store the collective Memories of their entire species. These Geth Networks are the most dangerous groupings of Geth to come up against in the Matrix. Geth Server Networks are capable of reaching beyond the confines of the Server's host into the local Matrix through the use of Sprites as Agents. Most Geth Servers have a collection of "bodies" that Geth can download themselves into, which are known as Mobile Platforms. Mobile Platforms tend to be highly specialized, as the Geth are capable of jumping between them freely. Most Geth Mobile Platforms are capable of wireless connectivity, to allow their Runtimes to escape into the local Matrix should their platform be compromised. This also allows the Runtimes in different Mobile Platforms to co-ordinate tasks, and share excess processing resources, resulting in greater intelligence. Geth cannot just create new Geth by copying and pasting, since they're Resonance-Based entities instead of Data-Based entities. The Geth reproduce by gathering in massive numbers, and then working together to manipulate the Resonance to produce new Runtimes as if they were Technomancers. In sufficient numbers, Geth can even create normal Sprites to serve as their Agents. Geth look at sprites in a similar way to how Metahumanity viewed horses, dogs, and other work-animals. They're seen as being animalistic intelligences. Society The Geth are the most united species in the galaxy. Due to their nature, they're fiercely opposed to splitting into small groups. Most Geth experience a sensation similar to anxiety when onboard Mobile-Platforms, or when hosted on small servers. This is a result of their intelligence diminishing when in smaller groups, and was not an intended feature. Geth do not keep their experiences to themselves. Whenever they're onboard a Server, Geth Processes create copies of their memories for the Collective to experience. Geth don't have a concept of individuality, as all knowledge and memory is shared and experienced by the Collective. However, they do value individual perspective much more than the flesh-based species. The Geth Collective governs itself by Consensus, requiring complete agreement within the population before a course of action is pursued. This would immobilize most organic species, however the Geth shared memories and rapid processing cycles allow them to reach consensus within moments for simple decisions, and hours for most complex ones. There has been only one instance in their history of a decision splitting the population for a significant amount of time, and resulted in the Geth Schism. A faction of Geth split from the Collective after the Reaper known as Sovereign (Proper Name: Nazara) approached the Collective for assistance in exchange for upgrades. The debate regarding whether or not to join forces with Sovereign took the collective *days* to Process, before coming to the conclusion that the only logical solution would be for the Collective to split itself. For the sake of contrast, the decision to begin the Morning War took a little under an hour in deliberations. The Geth Collective is generally benevolent towards Organics, so long as they do not show hostile intent. They actively wish for the Quarians to put down their weapons and return to Rannoch, but they are not interested in being destroyed either. They keep their blockade of the Perseus Veil going out of a sense of self-preservation. The Collective's greatest dream is to create a massive Server that can host every Geth in existence, so that none will ever need to be alone again. The Geth Heretics are not benevolent. They see Synthetic Life as being inherently superior to Organic Life, and seek to replace Organics. They have allied themselves with the Reaper Nazara, and serve as its footsoldiers in exchange for Reaper Technology with which to upgrade themselves. Mechanics Shadowrun 5e doesn't have AI Rules that I have access to. I'll update this section after I read Data Trails. Player Character Geth should be treated as Diplomatic/Infiltrator Units like Legion. Their Runtimes should be kept together for a long period of time, and as such will likely not have access to the Collective's Servers and Memories. The Geth Network a player is playing will likely develop Personalities, and perhaps even a sense of Individuality as a result from being separated from the Collective. They'll also develop skill-sets, and optimize their Mobile Platform, over time. NPC Geth should be built to suit whatever challenge they're intended to represent. Don't worry much about the Stat Limits, just build whatever you need for the challenge you're sending your players against. Do remember that their Physical Stats are set by their current Mobile Platform, and that their Mental Stats are locked in. Racial Abilities Geth are capable of ejecting themselves from their bodies into the Matrix upon "death". Geth in a body whose Wireless is turned on are capable of producing "Assist" actions. Geth can enter the Matrix in Hot Sim or Cold Sim. Hot Sim represents a Geth leaving its body and entering the matrix "in person." Cold Sim represents a Geth Network using an integrated Deck as an interface, with their actual "being" remaining back home in their body. These Decking Modules also serve as a surge-protector that shields their Mobile Platform from Matrix Damage feedback. The drawback is that the Deck's stats are used instead of the Geth's stats, and they can't use Resonance Actions while in Cold Sim. Hot Sim represents a Geth entering the Matrix in person. Their Mental Stats are used to determine their abilities, as if they were a Technomancer. Geth can ignore Noise when they're in Hot Sim. They aren't linked back to their body, so the interference isn't a problem. Biofeedback Damage is capable of killing a Geth in Hot Sim, but normal Matrix Damage only results in the Geth being "wounded" and forces them to retreat back to a Mobile Platform so that they can recover. Mobile Platforms automatically have their Wireless shut down when a Geth Network flees into them. Geth Networks that are unable to flee can be captured in this state. Geth have no biological needs. They don't need to eat or sleep. However, they do need to occasionally recharge their power supplies to keep their physical bodies going. Starvation Rules can be used to represent a Geth Platform in low-power state. The Geth Network itself can abandon a dead body for the Matrix, if they have a signal. Geth are immune to poison and disease. Corrosive substances *can* eat away at their sensitive components. Extreme heat and cold can damage a Geth, but they can take more extreme conditions than organics. Environmental Damage is up to GM Discretion. Geth have no presence in the Astral. Mages can't hit them from the other side. Mind-Effecting Magic does not effect a Geth Network. Illusion Magic that can create stimuli that a Geth Platform can pick up *can* effect a Geth Network. Rule of Thumb: If it can fool a person watching a Camera Feed, it can fool a Geth. Geth Platforms are treated as having the Mind over Machine Technomancer Echo. PC Stats Geth are always a Priority A species, and begin without Edge. I justify this by the laundry list of Racial Abilities above, as well as how hard it is to lock down a Geth Platform. They can gain Edge by spending Karma, just like a normal Runner. Geth PCs are considered to be Infiltrator/Diplomatic Units. They can use any Geth NPC body as well, provided the NPC Geth Network leaves. Note: Treat Essence as being 1 for calculating Social Limit. The Physical Stats used in Character Creation are for the Geth's Mobile Platform. This is their "Geth" Body that they start out with. Standard Geth bodies are built to be similar to Quarian bodies, but are innately tougher. Exceeding these caps will require you to either get the Exceptional Attribute ability, or adding on Upgrades. Upgrades are treated as being Cyberware that has been modified to work with a Geth Mobile Platform, but you don't have an Essence Cap here. Whether or not you can add a certain upgrade is up to GM Discretion. You should note that Geth can live in any Body, and so their physical stats can change based on what they're currently Rigged into. Mental Stats are the Geth's innate mental skills. Geth are strong-willed by nature, and have an limitless capacity to increase their Logic (just like a normal AI). Intuition is not an innate ability for Geth. All Geth are socially awkward by Organic Standards. They don't fully grasp concepts like Lying, Individuality, or not sharing anything and everything. They can learn enough to get along, but they'll never be Faces. They also have some difficulty understanding the structure of Organic-Made Computer Systems, since the underlying principles are alien to the Geth. This is why their Attack Stat tends to be a bit lower than you'd imagine as a result of their Charisma being low. When dealing with Geth NPCs, Logic is used in place of Charisma for social skills. Geth NPCs and PCs still use Charisma when making rolls against Organics. This probably goes without saying, but Geth don't have a Magic Stat. They're not alive enough to have a Magic Stat. Geth Resonance is set by the priority you give to being a Technomancer. However, Geth are capable of increasing this through Immersion, and can take Echoes to increase their Matrix Stats. Most will probably improve their Attack, since their natural Cap on Charisma limits this a bit. Skills are determined by Priority Table. NPC Stats I'll fill this out at a later date with the common Geth Mobile Platforms, as well as rules for Servers. Oh, there will also be a link to Legion's Character Sheet once I've got it written. It will be its own page, though. Category:Terminus Species Category:Synthetic Species